Saviour
by EinzWhiteShadow
Summary: A brokenhearted girl from a very nonmagical world forms a strange psychic connection with a boy from a world full of magic...none other than Harry Potter himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Saviour**

**Author:** EinzWhiteShadow

**Summary:** A broken-hearted girl from a very non-magical world forms a strange psychic connection with a boy from a world full of magic...none other than Harry Potter himself.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter! I do own the plot, Victoria, Ryan and Carrie though!

**Chapter One:** "Stop Me"

The rain seemed to fall harder in the small alleyway. Maybe it was the rains way of trying to wash away the worthless dregs at the very bottom of society who seemed to enjoy hanging around such places...maybe it was God's small way of punishing the wicked before going off and punishing good people. Good people like Victoria Jane Carothers. She had been orphaned by a horrific car crash when she was five, and had lived a poor and harsh life with her abusive aunt and uncle. Her vicious adoptive parents had only ever taught her one thing: to be kind. If you were to talk about her personality with her peers, the first word that would come up would be "nice", with a capitol 'N'. She was also considered cold and a bit of a dreamer, but she made up for this with her honesty and loyalty...although her honesty was often considered humorous rather than something to be seriously considered. Because of her kindness, she had been leading a pretty good life. She would escape her aunt and uncle every afternoon at her friend Carrie's house, and started going out with one of the hottest guys at her school (in Victoria's opinion anyway) – Ryan Callahan. But now, twelve years after the car crash that took away her parents, Victoria had lost everything that mattered.

When she was fifteen, Ryan, who was eighteen, found an apartment for the both of them to live in. Victoria gleefully told her aunt and uncle to go to hell and moved in three days after the lease was signed. She didn't have to pay any rent due to the immense fortune Ryan inherited from the death of his grandfather, but Victoria got a job anyway; she enjoyed being tenderly cared for by Ryan, but she wasn't about to lose her independence. But it all went horribly wrong. Carrie began to grow more and more distant from Victoria, claiming that she'd _'changed'_. At the time, she had denied it, but Victoria knew something was wrong. She had been having strange dreams; dreams about a castle called 'Hogwarts', and all the people who lived inside. In particular, she dreamed about a boy her age called 'Harry Potter' and all of his extraordinary adventures. At first, the dreams were only flashes, but soon they became more detailed. Victoria learnt of a man called 'Voldemort', and all of the horrible things he did. When she first told Ryan about the dreams, he suggested that she write it all down.

"You'd make a mint, babe", he had said, leaning against the white cabinets of the kitchen.

Victoria leaned back into one of the white cane dining chairs which tastefully matched the cabinets. Ryan was extremely anal – everything had to match. The apartment had white-wash walls with dark stained timber floorboards, so all of the furniture had to be either white or black; the cutlery, tablecloths, throw cushions, rugs and various other decorations all had to be in silver or grey. Victoria quietly hated it, mainly because of how...sterile it was. She prayed that the sterility of the house wasn't affecting the fertility of Ryan's sperm.

"Well I'm only getting bits and pieces of the story", she sighed.

"Well make up the rest – isn't that what you want to do for a career?"

Victoria sipped her coffee and sighed.

"No sweetie – I want to be a dancer...that's what I want to go to uni for", she said, raising an eyebrow.

Ryan had been flicking through the days mail. He was wearing his usual sexy ensemble of dark well-fitted jeans with a black t-shirt, black converses and an eight o'clock shadow. His shoulder-length brown hair was pulled back with one of Victoria's hair bands, accentuating his high cheek bones and dark brown eyes. Ryan was also blessed with olive skin, which would darken slightly in the summer, making the pale red-headed Victoria extremely jealous. Ryan looked up from the mail, only to find Victoria's bright green eyes glaring at him.

"Huh?" he grunted, "did you say something babe?"

Victoria stood and placed her coffee on the dining table.

"No, nothing...you should get to work", she said, ending with a small sigh and a sad look.

"I'm sorry honey, I'm a little-"

"Out of it today? This seems to be happening quite a bit", Victoria said smiling up at her slightly taller lover, "is everything okay?"

Ryan's mouth twitched and he kissed her on the nose.

"I'm just a little tired"

He looked at the clock on top of the fridge and let out an irritated grunt; he was going to be late..._again_. The pair shared a quick kiss before Ryan departed, leaving Victoria alone for the day. Having no work or school, Victoria decided to lie on the couch and listen to music. Shortly after settling down with her iPod, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

She was hiding behind a giant tombstone. Her body ached from various cuts and bruises that covered her body and she knew that she'd broken at least one or two ribs from the impact of her little portkey travel. Thoughts were rushing through her mind like machine-gun fire. He was back, back in his proper form..._Voldemort_. What the hell was she going to do?

_God, please, PLEASE, someone help me._

The traitor had cut his hand off, the traitor who'd framed her beloved godfather, and brought the evil Lord back. She wanted to cry out...cry out for the pain she was in, for what this evil creature had done to her family – to Cedric. A familiar icy voice cut through the foul air of the cemetery.

"Potter...come out Potter"

Oh God – it was him.

"Do you wish to die like a dog? On all fours...like your mother", hissed the snake-like man.

And then, the fear was gone...and the familiar feeling of rage flooded through her every fibre.

"Don't you talk about my mother like that!", she spat...but the voice was not her own...it was –

_"__Harry Potter?__",__ she thought._

She suddenly felt confusion flood through her body...but the confusion wasn't hers...it was Harry's.

_"Who is this?__",_ Harry Potter's voice rung throughout her head.

_"I'm...uh...Victoria"_, she replied, feeling a little confused herself.

_"How the hell did you get in my head?!__"_, yelled the boy.

_"Don't worry – I'm not that evil Lord __Voldemort__ guy...although if I were him that would be the first thing he would say...__"_, Victoria had a habit of shoving her foot in her mouth.

Harry sighed, _"Just tell me how you got here"_

_"I fell asleep – and now I'm here"_, she answered truthfully.

_"Well get out! I'm a little busy right now"_

_"I noticed...__",_ Victoria suddenly felt a strange rush of affection towards the boy _"__Harry, get up and fight, you have to get up and __fight__ on your __own __two legs"_

_"I don't think I can"_, he whimpered.

_"Yes you can – get up Harry...__you're stronger than you know - __"_

But before she could see whether or not Harry survived, she felt an odd sensation, it was as though her head was being pulled violently backwards. It reminded her off all the times her uncle would do the same. Everything became black, and suddenly, Victoria opened her eyes. She was on her couch, her jeans and t-shirt soaked with cold sweat and she was screaming. All off the windows in the apartment shattered into hundreds of pieces, almost as though they too were suffering with her. Victoria stopped and, gasping for air, rose slowly from the couch. She examined the damage in front of her with shock. But she nearly passed out when she looked down at herself. She was covered in scratches and bruises...exactly like the ones that Harry had. She could also feel that at least one of her ribs were broken...she'd probably re-broken one that had been healed after she'd stuffed up a dance move – but how?

That was the first in a line of many incidents. While at first thinking it was some weird prank being pulled or burglars, that fact that she gained the ability to levitate objects (including herself) and transform objects into various different forms made Victoria begin to realise that Harry was real. Scarily real. Sometimes she and Harry would converse in her _'dreams'_ for hours about anything and everything, and Victoria would wake more tired than she had going to sleep. Because of these new abilities and her strange psychic relationship, Victoria had been more distracted than usual, thus not noticing Ryan's odd behaviour. She finally realised what was going on when she walked into the apartment after a dance lesson only to find Ryan screwing Carrie on their dining table. The writhing, panting pair stopped suddenly, both looking up at Victoria with horrified faces, expecting some sort of outburst. She knew she should be upset in some way or another...but she could only say one sentence before turning on her heel and walking out the door.

"Fucking your girlfriends best friend...how clichéd"

Victoria ran down the four flights of stairs of her apartment block and burst out the aqua coloured side door with 'EXIT' glowing above it. She was now in the alleyway between her apartment block and the pizza parlour next door. She stood silently, mind racing. She knew that Ryan would come after her soon enough, coming up with stupid apologies and saying that he loved her. So she walked down the alleyway, seething with a scorned woman's rage. She was wearing dark jeans and a red t-shirt with a green military jacket covered in patches keeping her warm. Her shoulder length red hair was pulled back in a bun and she carried a medium sized bag containing her dance gear. She pulled out her iPod and clicked on one of her favourite songs.

_"__Stop me, oh okay, stop me__Stop me if you think that you've heard this one before__Stop me, oh okay,__ stop me. __Stop me if you think that you've heard this one before__Because nothing's changed I still love you__Oh I still love you__But only slightly__, o__nly slightly tha__n, tha__n I used to, my love__...you don't love me no __no__no__ – you just keep me hanging on__"_

Tears started to fall as Victoria walked in time with the beat. Why her? Hadn't she been good enough? She was nice - super doper nice - and what did she get? An asshole clichéd boyfriend and a bitch ex-best friend. Victoria wanted to scream at the heavens, but she couldn't. She was crying, but it wasn't enough. Her insides hurt so much that she nearly doubled over. Her breathing grew at the same speed as her hysteria. She had nothing...a seventeen year old girl with nothing left to lose. Her nose began to run and her sniff echoed off the dark brick walls of unknown buildings.

"I don't want to be here anymore", she cried out despairingly, "I _hate_ this place"

And before she knew what was happening, a bright white light surrounded her and she felt a strong pull from behind her navel.

* * *

**AN: **Ta-daa! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! If you could pretty please review that would be super (grins)! The song is "Stop Me" by Mark Ronson, which inspired the story. It is a really awesome song, it's Dance/Electronica, and it was performed at the 2007 MTV Video Music Awards. It also has an Aussie singer (Daniel Merriweather)!! Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of "Saviour"! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Saviour**

**Author:** EinzWhiteShadow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter! I do own the plot, Victoria, Ryan and Carrie though!

**Chapter Two:** "Another I"

She was back inside Harry, back inside his head. He was in a huge room filled with the alluring scent of various foods and loud chatter. Harry turned to his left and began talking with a brown eyed brunette beside him.

"Honestly Min, I don't think it's anything to be overly concerned with"

_Min must be Hermione_, Victoria thought as she observed the girl's features. _Yep, same hair, eyes and snobby __demeanour__ as Harry described._

Colour rose to the girl's cheeks, "You don't think it's concerning?", slight hysteria was evident in her quivering voice.

"I have to agree with Min for once Harry", a fatigued boy mumbled.

Harry craned his neck around to his right, allowing Victoria to see Ronald Weasley for the first time.

_He's__ exactly like __Harry described__...red hair, blue eyes with a slight glint of intelligence which contrast against his pale skin and stupid expression._

"I mean, having a conversation in your head is kinda normal", Ron paused to place his chin on his pale palm, "But the fact that you've created an imaginary person with a whole weird background is just...weird"

Harry's voice suddenly rang out in Victoria's head...or was it his own? This whole weird mind connection thing would give Victoria a headache...if she were still in her own head.

_What the fuck is it with Ron and using that fucking word so much_, Harry hissed.

_Wow, swear much there __pooky_, Victoria replied.

Harry did not answer.

_Harry? Harry? Can you hear me?_

There was no reply. Victoria couldn't help but feel uneasy...extremely uneasy. Why couldn't he hear her? Was he trying to block her out because of what his friends were saying...and then a thought hit her like a tonne of bricks.

_Wait...how the fuck did I get here in the first place..__.I don't remember going to sleep!_

Harry turned away from his two concerned friends and began to focus on his food.

Why can't Harry hear me? I can see what he can, feel what he can...why the fuck can't we hear each other?

Victoria's heart began to race; at least, she thought it was her heart.

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm suddenly, a wave of concern washing over her face.

"Harry, what's wrong? You're a little pale"

Harry rubbed his chest, "I don't know...my heart just got fast all of a sudden"

_OhGodOhGodOhGodOhGod__...what if I'm trapped?__ Why can't I remember if I went to sleep or not...calm down...calm down Vic...__Backtrack__...today's Friday. You went to your lesson and then...__theeeen_

Harry's breathing had increased, "Something's really wrong"

_Understatement of the fucking century._

Hermione's eyes had grown wide as absolute panic began to boil up from her stomach.

"I really think we need to get a teacher"

Harry's head grew heavy.

_Dance lesson...and then I went home and I saw...I saw..._

A familiar white light filled up Harry's head, engulfing the small element that was Victoria and sucking it out.

* * *

She was floating now...floating in a sea of stars. Have you ever seen a person truly smile? The type of smile that seems to fill up not only you but the other person's being as well? Picture it now, in your head, and focus on their eyes...can you see that twinkle? That utter happiness, that complete sense of content? That's what the stars were. Her body, though completely limp, was filled with warmth and at ease. Victoria could feel the slight tug of her bag, hanging loosely behind her.

_Am I dead?_

Her strange environment seemed to answer by pulling her backwards, fast at first...then faster and faster until the stars seemed to meld into a white tunnel. The direction of pull changed, and Victoria was hurdled towards the very centre of the tunnel.

There was an odd ringing noise, drowning everything out. She was back in Harry's head, seeing everything he saw. He looked around and saw only panicked faces crowded around him...it seemed that he had collapsed. Despite the many offers of help, Harry did not get up...he was waiting. He was staring directly up at the ceiling of the Great Hall, magically enchanted to show a bright, starry canopy. The stars on the ceiling began to move slowly to the centre point of the ceiling, creating a large white circle. The faces around Harry directed their eyes to the heavens. Harry was picked up by someone unseen, and dragged to the edge of the hall, where all of the students seemed to have run to. Harry kept his eyes fixed on the circle. Victoria could hear his confused thoughts. He didn't know why, but he had to look at the disk, he had to. His eyes began to burn, and black spots danced in his vision, but he kept staring. Suddenly, a big red tote bag fell through the circle.

_Hey...that looks just like my-_

And then came the moment that nobody anticipated - a pale, unconscious red-headed girl appeared in the centre of the circle of light...and began to fall, slow at first, but then with sickening speed. None of the professors were able to react in time.

The girl landed with a sickening crunch, and Victoria heard a loud 'pop' noise, similar to the noise that one's ear would make going from a low altitude area to a high altitude area, and she was back in her own body – the body which had just fallen from the heavens.

_Oh __**crap**_

Victoria could see perfectly, but moving was an issue. She couldn't feel any pain, but she could feel that all of her ribs were shattered, her skull had been cracked open and was now oozing its contents on the cold stone floors of the large hall. Her arms were crossed over her chest, like vampires asleep in their coffins would in cheesy horror movies. Her pelvis was broken, and both of her legs were bent in awkward positions. One of her femurs was definitely broken.

_Has my body taken so __much trauma__ that I can't feel any of this or am I..._

"The girl is dead", came a cold voice somewhere above her head.

She could tell that the adults were now gathered around her mangled body, trying to make sense of the scene before them. She could hear the dull buzz of a few hundred teenagers whispering to each other around her, something she remembered quite clearly from high-school.

"Are you quite sure Severus?", a much older man whispered. Victoria found the low slightly nasal voice soothing. The man with the kind voice lent forward and into her field of vision. He was over to her right, so she swivelled her eyes to get a better look at him.

But before she could examine the strangely dressed, long grey bearded man more closely, a serious of sharp gasps erupted around her.

"Oh my god", a severe voice with a familiar mothering undertone cried, "Her eyes moved!"

_Wait...what? How come I can on__ly move my eyes...or is that all?_

Victoria summoned all of her willpower and strength, and pictured her arms in her head.

_**Move**_

Her right arm twitched. This caused some of the adults around her to lean forward into her line of sight, others shuffled away nervously. Four adults in her field of vision. Three male, one female, all dressed strangely. The woman who had spoken moments before with her stern-yet-not voice wore a bottle green velvet cloak around a high-collared black dress with a crumpled black pointy hat on top of her grey streaked brunette locks. The kind old man was wearing a silver flowing garment that could only be described as a 'robe' with a matching small hat. The man who had pronounced her dead – 'Severus' - wore a surprised expression on his pasty white face framed by chin-length straight black hair. His eyes were blacker than his odd attire, but had a familiar twinkle. The fourth man, voice unknown, had dark honey-coloured hair flecked with grey. His youthful big golden eyes twinkled from his tired, scarred face.

"Can you hear me?", the old man asked.

Victoria focussed on her arms again, mainly her right one, which was folded over her left. With all the strength she could muster, she raised her right arm and reached out to the old man. He took her hand and smiled at her gently, brilliant blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles twinkling. More people came into her field of vision.

"Can you talk?"

Considering she'd just fallen a huge distance and was experiencing the truly disgusting feeling of her own brain matter slowly sliding out of her own skull, Victoria thought the old guy was asking a little too much from her at this point in time. But still, talking sounded like a good idea. Victoria shifted her focus entirely on trying to speak. At first, all she could make were low growls and small 'uh's that echoed through her soundless chest...

_Holy __**crap**__...I don't have a heartbeat._

This small fact didn't faze Victoria, however, because she, by all technicalities, should have been dead, but here she was – on the cold floor of the Great Hall with her brains spilling out trying to speak. After a few long minutes, Victoria managed to get her mouth open.

"Ah...guh", she gargled.

"Come on", the old man cooed.

"Ouch"

A majority of the adults around her smiled, the rest kept their concerned faces firmly painted on.

"An understatement I believe", the old man chuckled gently.

Victoria thought furiously. She knew she would only be able to say very little and she needed...a small spark burst in her mind.

"H...Ha..."

"Is she trying to laugh?", came the incredulous voice of Severus.

The old man stroked her hand, "Come on dear, what do you need"

"Har...ry"

All of their eyes widened.

"You mean...Harry?", the stern woman whispered.

"Po...tt...err"

Severus disappeared from Victoria's line of sight.

"Potter", his voice echoed of the walls, "come here now".

Victoria heard shuffling footsteps somewhere above her head. Severus came back into vision, and beside him stood a tall, handsome man with messy black hair and bright green eyes. A red scar was partially hidden by his unruly locks. When he first looked down at her, he recoiled in shock and disgusted; but after a few moments he relaxed, and began to examine her from behind his round glasses with great interest...Victoria could almost see the cogs clicking inside his head.

_Recognise me...__**please**_

"Say something Potter", Severus hissed.

Harry's eyelashes fluttered, and his lips curled into a smile.

"You look just like you described...Victoria"

She ignored the sounds and looks of shock and focussed entirely on him. She didn't know if it would work, considering that she wasn't inside his head...but she had to try.

_Can you hear me?_

Clear as a bell, his voice echoed in her head: _what do you need me to do?_

Victoria paused...she knew what had to be done, how or why she knew completely perplexed her.

_I need some of your blood_

Harry seemed taken aback, _Um...how will that help_, he grinned widely, _does my blood have magical healing powers?_

_No...__it's__...complicated...I can't really explain right now-_

_So just a drop,_ Harry interjected, _or more?_

_Just a splash on my forehead...and then we'll see how it goes._

Harry's smile grew brighter, and he turned to address the teachers around him.

"Hey, do any of you have a knife?"

The group looked shocked, and it took a few minutes before Severus handed over a pocket knife.

"Thanks", and without another word, Harry cut deeply into his palm.

The group gasped and Severus reached out to grab Harry's hand, but Harry resisted. He squeezed the cut hand tightly into a fist, and then lowered himself to his knees.

"You always said you liked to make an entrance", he whispered to her as he held his hand above her head, and opened his palm.

The second the warm liquid touched her skin, Victoria could feel pain...white hot, horrible, intense giving-birth-to-an-elephant-out-of-your-nostril-pain.

_So __**this**__ is what it feels like to break almost every bone in your body and crack open your skull._

Her body jerked violently, and Harry stood slowly and ushered the group of teachers to move away. A feeling similar to one thousand white hot pokers jabbing into her skin shot through her from her toes to her head. Her arms flew open, her back arched and she began to scream. Along with the worst pain she had ever experienced, possibly the worst ever experienced by a human, Victoria could feel her body mending. Her bones came back together with numerous loud and painful 'Snap's and her blood began to be soaked back into her body...along with her grey matter. After what seemed like hours, he pain stopped, along with her jerky movements. Her screaming had stopped quite quickly as she went hoarse. Her body seemed to have completely healed, except for a dull burning on her forehead.

Her vision blurred. A few hazy figures flickered around her still body. Voices seemed to merge into one low humming noise and then everything fell back into perfect darkness.

* * *

**AN:** Whoa – sorry that took so long! Busy, busy, busy! But the Third instalment should be up really soon!! Thank-you for reading :D 


End file.
